hotel_13fandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel 13 Blog: Special interview "Life Of Pi"
Universal *Published in: Hotel 13 Blog *During the Interview: Patrick Baehr The Interview You had had to synchronise the honour with an Oscar nominated film the leading role. What is this for a feeling? Patrick: Of course something like that is always what completely special. However, I am not excited. With the Oscar nominated films have come quite clearly on account of the original version to the choice. As a Synchrosprecher I have made my contribution "only" to the German version. Nevertheless, I am glad very much that the film arrives safely in general in such a way, because, no matter whether with or without my voice: The film is brilliant! The film was synchronised quite normally in the recording studio. How have you liked it in the recording studio? Patrick: It was great! Though I am as a speaker also often in synchronous studios, but for the admissions to "Life of Pi" we had much more time, than for a film synchronisation usually commonly. Thus I hung, for example, from leaders under it, on a carpet, under tables, stood on a small aerial cushion, and, and and... with it everything sounds so original as possible. Such an expenditure is pursued only once in a blue moon for a synchronisation. You had certainly a lot of text. Were there the text passages which have particularly been difficult for you? Patrick: Not really. Clear, with some takes you need two, three, sometimes sounds also 10 approaches, to everything in such a way as it has to go, but if one knows like Pi "ticks" and what puts out his character, it is rather about the delicacies which one can lay in the voice to let sound better it one more kink. Passages on the boat were strenuous rather seemed. They had to be extremely according to to assert themselves against the massive sea noises and wind noises, as well as the soundtrack. Then this has also scratched sometimes substantially in the neck. You have already looked to you at the film certainly. How do you like the film all together? Patrick: I am still inspired. Before the sound-recordings I could see the film once complete. This was in 2D on a small LCD television. However, also in "small format" The film story-technically and picture-technically shows his whole splendour. Later, then finally in the cinema, in 3D, Dolby Surround to thingumajig and German voice output the film has joined on my personal TOP 5. You work before the camera, however, also behind the camera as a synchronous speaker. What you make dearer. Why? Patrick: One cannot compare both thus with each other. Play and synchronisation often have quite different demands for you. Before the camera you are (of course in arrangement with the director) "a boss" about your role. In the synchronous studio you must transport that what the actor gives to you in the original in a reasonable German version. Both irritates me very much and I could stroke neither the one, nor the other from my life. The film has an amusing(intriguing) action. Would have you also looked to you at the film if you had not synchronised "Pi"? Patrick: Definitively! You the role synchronises "Pi". It is embodied by the Indian actor Suraj Sharma. Have you already met him? Patrick: Till present not yet. The fact that an actor gets to know sometimes his German voice, it happens once in a blue moon. But I would have interest of course! Category:Interview